Recent studies underscore the need for a more complete understanding of processes of minority sexual identity formation, and the ways in which high risk drug-related and sexual behaviors of lesbian, gay and bisexual individuals are located in these processes. The proposed exploratory study uses anthropological methods to elucidate relationships between early life experiences, the development of minority sexual identity, and high-risk sexual and drug-related behaviors in a sample of young Puerto Rican men who have sex with men (MSM). Specific aims are: (1) to describe the process of sexual identity formation and its place in the social, economic, and cultural ecology experienced by young, economically disadvantaged, Puerto Rican MSM who use heroin and/or cocaine. (2) To elucidate relationships between minority sexual identity formation and early life experiences, including experiences related to: (a) development of ethnic identity, (b) verbal, physical, and sexual abuse, (c) relations with peers, especially those who self-identify as homosexual or are engaged in sexual questioning. (3) To describe past and present drug use/abuse and sexual behaviors, and associated HIV risks, in the context of minority sexual identity development. (4) To examine participants' experiences with HIV/STI and drug prevention and treatment services in relation to minority sexual identity formation. This study will gather retrospective and current information through ethnographic observations and three-session, in-depth qualitative interviews conducted with each of thirty Puerto Rican MSM, age 18-24, who reside in government subsidized housing in San Juan and use heroin and/or cocaine. Findings from the study will contribute to the design and implementation of more effective interventions for young, street-based MSM drug users and MSM clients of drug treatment services.